


Only One For Me

by Ebyru



Series: inspired by games [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's sim and the guy-sim he is after aren't compatible.</p><p>You guessed it; Castiel playing The Sims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. I think that's it.

“I want these two characters to enter a relationship, but the male keeps refusing my advances. Is my female-sim not attractive enough? Can you look at her and tell me if I’ve designed her wrong, Dean?”

Dean quirks a brow, but crosses the room to where the video game is on Bobby’s TV. He looks her over briefly; it is a virtual girl after all, nothing that interesting. “She seems hot to me.”

“The game tells me we are incompatible.” 

Castiel frowns, clicking on ‘flirt’ for the fifth time in an attempt to seduce the male with ash blond hair, green eyes, and jeans on. _Whoa_. And now that Dean is really paying attention, the girl has long dark hair, blue eyes, and a beige, flowing coat…

“Dude,” Dean says, poking Castiel’s shoulder with a bit more force than needed. “Why does that guy kind of look like - oh, let’s see - me?!”

“I don’t know many humans, and I am comfortable with your physical appearance, so I chose a likeness of you as my future companion in this game. If it would allow me, that is.”

“Not creepy at all, nerd-angel,” Dean mutters, rubbing his eyes. “Check that dude’s likes and dislikes. Maybe he’s not into the geeky chicks.”

Castiel presses a few buttons, opening and closing wrong menus until he finally finds the one he wants. “Andrew likes long walks, roller-skating and being taken care of by a stronger man.”

Dean laughs until his sides hurt. “Oh man, you’re the wrong sex. You would have been seducing him for days.”

“Why did the game not explain that in the beginning. How can I modify my sex—”

“Wait. Why not just find another guy to go after?” Dean raises a brow, crossing his arms.

Castiel pauses the game, turning to look at Dean with full attention. “Because I want _this_ specific man and no-one else.”

Well, _damn_. Dean nods, at a loss for words. He wonders if he should be complimented or if he’s being egocentric by thinking this has something to do with _their_ relationship.

“You are right in your assumption, Dean. The parallel is the same.”

Dean swallows, breaking eye contact, and sitting down next to the angel. “Well, hand me the controller, Cas. I’ll see what I can do.” 

It’s up to Castiel however he’d like to interpret that.

 


End file.
